


rockets can be flown all the way to the moon

by jiiiiin



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiiiin/pseuds/jiiiiin
Summary: *化狗梗（有非自愿x行为描写当你的狗变成了一个可爱小男孩儿。





	rockets can be flown all the way to the moon

Aaron Ramsey养了一只比格犬。  
他在无数个名字里选了halo，每他一喊halo，狗狗就蹦蹦跶跶地跑过来舔他的掌心，尾巴也摇摇晃晃的。他就觉得狗挺像人的，怎么就会趁他不注意的时候才拆家呢。有时候球抛出去halo也不跑去捡，反倒爱缠着拉姆塞，看他一坐下就往怀里扑。  
偶尔同事也帮着遛遛狗，有次halo被厄齐尔那只黑色小法斗给吓到了，躲拉姆塞怀里哆哆嗦嗦的，哄了半天才敢下地，后来只要看见德国人就往拉姆塞身后躲。他总觉得halo听得懂他说话，反正以后只要他说要把它带给德国人遛，正在咬沙发的halo就乖乖地松了口。  
有时候吉鲁也会帮他遛狗，halo真的很喜欢法国人，一看见他就摇头晃尾巴的等着男人蹲下来摸它的脑袋，于是他也挺愿意在出差的时候把狗狗交给吉鲁。

不过如果有可能的话，他那天不会让法国人帮他遛狗。  
他几乎是在推门的一瞬间就听到了呜呜的呻吟声，拉姆塞看着他的同事，和吉鲁身下像狗狗一样趴着的陌生男孩儿，心里骂了一句，该死的，我为什么会有这样的朋友。  
男孩儿看见自己眼睛就亮了，也不顾后面还插着吉鲁的阴茎就朝拉姆塞爬过来，还舔他的腿，拉姆塞强忍着一脚把男孩儿踢开的冲动，只是轻轻地推了一把，“在哪儿捡的这么主动的小妖精的？”  
奥利维尔吉鲁没有说话。  
拉姆塞又问，  
“我狗呢？”  
吉鲁指了指趴在地上的男孩儿。

操？  
没有人能解释得了这种超自然的现象。  
他蹲下去捧起男孩儿的脸看，他几乎是在对上男孩儿眼睛的那一瞬间就知道了，不管这多难以置信，但这就是他的halo。  
男孩儿冲他笑，还用脸颊蹭了蹭他的掌心。

他也不知道法国人什么时候走的，他抱着小男孩儿半天没缓过劲儿来，他想不通，自家的小母狗怎么就成了个带把儿的男孩，还有，怎么会有人对狗都硬得起来呢。小男孩儿看出拉姆塞不太开心，还讨好似地往他身上蹭了蹭，也不知道刚刚是被弄疼了还是怎样，男孩儿的眼泪还挂在脸上，也不会擦，可给拉姆塞心疼坏了。   
男孩儿也不会说话，嘴巴里只能发出呜呜声，拉姆塞听不懂，威尔士人觉得自己有点喘不上气了。“他欺负你了吧，”他伸手给男孩儿比划，“还有刚刚那样是不对的哦。”他低下头又亲了亲怀里的小男孩儿，他的小狗。  
“对不起，我该照顾好你的。”  
男孩儿伸出舌头舔了舔他的脸。

法国人给他发了信息问他要拿男孩儿怎么办，不方便的话可以交给他养。拉姆塞捂着心口揉了半天才没骂出脏话来，然后冷淡地回了句他是我家人我会照顾好他的，你别惦记了哈。其实拉姆塞也不知道该怎么办好，他看着身边光溜溜的小男孩儿还在好奇地左看右看，叹了口气。  
怎么办啊。  
他好好的狗子怎么就变成了个顶多二十岁的小男孩儿了？！虽然好像也挺可爱的，可他还只是条小狗啊，怎么会有人对我的狗做下流的事呢。“来，过来。”他冲男孩儿招了招手，然后抱着男孩儿去了浴室，“别动啊，哥哥给你清理。”

他本想着自己睡沙发，可男孩儿又缠着他，只好抱着男孩儿上床和自己一起睡，他想，既然变成了人也不能叫halo了，不然被发现可就麻烦了，“叫Eden好吗？”，男孩儿的眼睛亮晶晶的，他又重复说了好几遍“Eden”，然后男孩儿学着他的口型发出了一声e。  
奶声奶气的。  
原来是可以说话的啊。

狗狗的耳朵很灵，拉姆塞睡醒刚起身，男孩儿就醒了，瞪大了眼睛疑惑地看着他，肉乎乎的小手紧紧地抓着他的手臂。“饿了吗，”拉姆塞哄小孩儿一样地和他说话，“我去做饭哦，要听话。”  
男孩儿也跟着下了床，学着他走了两步就摔在了地上，然后被拉姆塞抱了起来，“别爬，膝盖会痛，”他把男孩儿放到椅子上，“很快就好了。”  
变成人了大概就不能吃狗粮了吧。拉姆塞心想。  
男孩儿舌头够不到玻璃杯里的牛奶，拉姆塞给艾登找了吸管也用不好，直接倒他又怕男孩儿呛到，只好一勺一勺地喂进男孩儿嘴里去，顺便也给饭喂了，想着明天再教男孩儿怎么用餐具好了。

“halo…啊不，艾登我要上班去了，你乖乖地等着，午饭放在这里记得吃喔。”他亲了一口男孩儿的脑门，又摸了摸脑袋，男孩儿的小脑袋就和犬类的他一样好摸得很。拉姆塞指了指厨房的方向，“那里不可以去，懂了吗。”  
明明已经叮嘱了好几遍他还是有点不放心，去公司上电梯的时候遇见吉鲁跟自己道歉他也没听进去，更没心思上班了，满脑子都想着能早点下班回去陪他的halo。

他的halo并没有像往常一样趴在门口等他回来，大抵是变成人了习惯也会不同吧，他安慰着有点失望的自己然后推开了卧室的门。  
艹。  
他的halo，他的男孩儿正趴在床单上乱蹭。男孩儿硬得好疼也释放不出来，嘴巴里咬着被子只能发出呜呜声，眼泪流了一脸。拉姆塞快心疼死了，想着就豁出去吧，伸手随便帮他撸了两下，男孩儿就哭着射出来了，白浊喷了拉姆塞一手，软乎乎的身体还在轻轻地颤。  
还没等拉姆塞站起来，男孩儿就凑过去舔他的手，又黏黏糊糊地缠了上来，威尔士人舍不得推他，就把手抽了出来，可是小狗狗心智一样的男孩儿哪懂这个啊，以为Aaron不要自己了，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地就往下落。这下拉姆塞哪还顾得上洗手呢，“不哭不哭，没有嫌弃你呀。”  
他看着男孩儿被磨得红红的膝盖，想着明天全铺上地毯好了，然后用手背给男孩儿擦掉了眼泪，“听话，不哭了哦，我要去做饭了。”男孩儿舔他的脸舔了好一会儿才舍得放开他。  
他帮男孩儿清理干净了才起身去了厨房。拉姆塞也没吃几口，光顾着看男孩儿笨拙地使用餐具了，男孩儿好不容易送到嘴里，嚼了两口就抬起头，冲着拉姆塞露出了一个傻乎乎的笑容。  
艹，太可爱了。

晚上睡得迷迷糊糊的时候，男孩儿又窝进他怀里哼哼唧唧地哭起来，他忍不住骂了一句，“操他妈，狗的发情期也太难办了。”他开了灯，看着不知道什么时候把睡衣脱了的男孩儿因为发情皮肤也泛着粉色，觉得这可不像小狗了，他的halo确实成了人类了。  
男孩儿几乎是恳求地看着他，眼睛湿漉漉的，看得他心都快碎了。  
拉姆塞没想到有生之年还要帮狗子打飞机（x，这小东西敏感得要死，他的手刚握上去男孩儿的身子就弓起来了，浑圆饱满的屁股正好顶在了自己胯上，他和男孩儿同时倒吸了一口气。自认为定力良好的拉姆塞在心里骂了一句，艹，原来我也是下半身动物？于是他加快了手上的动作想着要男孩儿快点射出来，好让自己能去卫生间解决一下生理问题。

他回来的时候，男孩儿正仰躺在床上，双眼茫然地盯着天花板看。湿毛巾刚一碰到男孩儿的大腿根，男孩儿就蜷缩了起来，“小笨蛋，我是Aaron啊，你怕什么？”男孩儿一听见威尔士人的说话声眼睛就立刻亮了起来。  
“A…aa…ron”  
拉姆塞指了指自己，“对，是Aaron！”

“你没试过吗？”  
“what”  
“上帝给你的你就接受吧，你家那个小东西可太极品了。”  
拉姆塞看完消息回了吉鲁一个中指。

“怎么又不穿衣服啊，”拉姆塞弯下腰轻轻地捏了一把在地毯上滚来滚去的没皮没脸的小桃子，“我看Eden最不知羞了哈。”然后脖子就被用力一勾，直接压在了男孩儿身上。  
男孩儿软软的嘴唇贴在了拉姆塞的脸上。  
？  
我被狗亲了。  
拉姆塞正想推开他呢，耳边突然传来一句嗲嗲的“Aaron~”，他的狗，不，他的男孩儿正笑眯眯地看着他，艹，拉姆塞忍不住吻了回去。  
“你快把我折磨疯了。”  
真的快疯了，为什么对着小狗都能硬得起来。威尔士人摸了一把男孩儿的小脑袋，然后站了起来。刚想走裤脚却被拽住了，低头就看见男孩儿可怜巴巴地望着自己，拉姆塞叹了一口气，“小变态…”话还没说完，他又想halo有什么错呢，自己帮狗撸听起来好像更变态一点儿。  
但是当男孩儿分开双腿对他说“这里…戳戳”的时候，他还是骂了一声艹，法国人到底都教了他什么。拉姆塞摇了摇头，“不可以的”，男孩儿听懂了，要哭似地咬着自己的嘴唇。男人的声音又提高了一点，“喂你别这样，搞得我像个坏人似的。”  
男孩儿扭过头不肯理他。

吉鲁给他打视频电话的时候，他刚帮闹别扭的小狗子洗完澡，光溜溜的男孩儿乖乖地趴在他胸口。拉姆塞逗他，“不生气了？”男孩儿轻轻地嗯了一声。  
“什么事短信不能说啊”  
拉姆塞把被子往上拉了拉遮住了男孩儿。  
“当然公事了”  
大概是听到了熟悉的声音，男孩儿也转过头盯住了手机屏幕，看见里面有法国人，肉乎乎的小手就伸出来指给拉姆塞看，嘴里咿呀咿呀的也不知道说什么。  
去他妈的公事还私事呢，没等吉鲁再说话，拉姆塞就给视频电话挂了。  
男孩儿失望地看着熄灭的屏幕。  
“你很喜欢他？”  
男孩儿像小狗狗一样地点了点头。  
“可是矮凳是我的，不可以再喜欢别人了。”  
男孩儿没有听懂，疑惑地看着他，拉姆塞看着心烦，想着明天要不要把厄齐尔那只法斗借来吓吓他。

凭什么呢，吉鲁不过就是帮他遛了几回狗，还对halo做了不好的事，凭什么还能被喜欢呢。如果halo再变不回来呢，永远是个小男孩儿了，他也会喜欢上别人吗。拉姆塞越想越睡不着，翻了个身搂住了男孩儿。  
男孩儿的身体是熟透了的水蜜桃。  
他狠狠地咬了一口。

疼醒了的男孩儿看着自己胸口上的牙印在哭，连话也说不明白，拉姆塞看得直窝火，挤了点润滑剂抹在阴茎上，掰开了男孩儿的双腿就毫不留情地艹了进去。  
“你不就是想要这个吗”  
也太紧了。  
真的是一声惨叫，拉姆塞第一次听男孩儿发出那么大的声音。他有点不敢动了，拼命给男孩儿道歉，可是男孩儿怕得身体一直在抖，看着自己的眼神就像他拉姆塞是魔鬼一样。怎么可能呢，他不是坏人啊，为什么会变成这样呢。  
是男孩儿让他变成魔鬼了吗。  
不，他扇了男孩儿一巴掌，“别他妈哭了”，男孩儿才是魔鬼的造物呢。

男孩儿里面更湿了，抽插的动作顺利了点，可是不太对劲呢，他记得他没倒这么多润滑液啊。低头一看，都是血，落在床上，开出一朵小小的花。  
男孩儿用手捂着嘴巴不敢哭出声，拉姆塞心突然就软了，他低下头想要亲吻男孩儿的手指，还没碰到，男孩儿就把手缩了回去，他忍不住问“你害怕我吗？”  
男孩儿摇了摇头。  
“你还喜欢我吗？”  
男孩儿呆滞了一会儿，然后用力地点了点头，“啊你真的是…”威尔士人抱紧了他的男孩儿“...笨死了。”  
你要我怎么办呢。

男孩儿睁着他那湿漉漉的大眼睛看着给自己上药的拉姆塞，威尔士人又说了很多句对不起，“我再也不会对你发火了，好吗？”男孩儿小心翼翼地喊了他的名字，拉姆塞抬起头看见男孩儿费力地坐起来给了自己一个吻。  
很轻，很轻。  
拉姆塞觉得刚刚大概是蝴蝶的翅膀扫过了自己的面颊。

第二天拉姆塞醒来发现自己怀里抱着自己的狗。  
艹？！  
于是他把狗推醒了。“Eden呢？”halo冲他汪了一声，他也听不懂，总觉得halo像是在问你怎么可以有别的狗，他开始怀疑那些天都是自己做的梦了。  
他哪知道那句汪是别他妈吵我的意思呢。

吃早餐的时候接到同事吉鲁发来的信息。  
要遛狗吗？  
拉姆塞发了张刚刚照的halo在他床上呼呼大睡的照片。  
哦，那算了。  
？  
拉姆塞忍不住骂了句渣男。可自己心里这莫名其妙的失落感又是什么呢，他把那归因于最近很忙不想遛狗但是halo很活泼总缠着他要出门。他又瞥了一眼卧室里的halo，想着可能自己下班回家就又能看见小男孩儿了。

一切好像都回到了正轨又仿佛全部脱节了。  
他看着门口咬着自己鞋带的halo叹了口气，又心虚地弯下腰亲了亲他的狗，“我真的没移情别恋。”也不知道讲给的是halo还是他自己。

直到三个月以后他下班回到家推开门看见一个小男孩儿翘着二郎腿坐在他的沙发上看动画片，“Aaron怎么才回来呀？”男孩儿看着一脑袋问号的拉姆塞又补了一句，“我都好饿了。”说完嘴里又嚼了一把狗粮。  
“Aaron你看我路也走得很好啦！”拉姆塞看着穿着自己白衬衫下半身还光溜溜的小男孩儿炫耀似地小跑过来，第一次觉得自己的衣领这么紧，好像西裤也…。  
他侧一点身还能看见那被衬衫下摆遮住的小桃子。  
wr，别他妈想了。

“你话怎么说得这么好了？”  
“和电视里学的，还有你，”男孩儿餐具还是用不好，酱汁沾了一脸，“单身男人太可怜了，每天都对着自己的狗说好多好多话。”  
“没人教你吃饭时候少说话吗。”  
“略！”  
男孩儿朝他吐了吐舌头。

“QAQ我们现在就睡觉好不好嘛，”男孩儿就差挂在正在洗碗的男人身上了，“上次你搞得我好痛，我看他们都润滑好一会才行。”  
Aaron，你是处男吗。男孩儿很认真地问他，拉姆塞听完差点把盘子给摔了。“你看付费频道了？”“…….还做不做啦，不做我要找别人了喔！”他没想到三个月不见，他的男孩儿就会威胁人了。“宝贝儿，你现在可是黑户呢。”  
“你变了，你哄狗都不哄我了。”男孩儿委屈巴巴地看着他，然后被拉姆塞托着屁股抱了起来，“因为halo是女孩子呀。”  
“可是我就是halo嘛QAQ”  
艹，可爱死了。  
“那我现在抱我的女孩儿去浴室行吗？”

“所以你到发情期就会这样？”  
男孩儿趴在床上玩着自己的手指头，头也不抬地嗯了一声。  
“可以不变回去吗？”  
“那可能得让我怀孕吧。”（x  
shdjkdkssajeoskndggkjnbdCNM

所以有一阶段男孩儿真的很怕自己肚子里的是小狗崽。


End file.
